


Stopping The World (You Can't Get Off)

by dalalaeda



Series: Chansooweek [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/dalalaeda
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo happen to have the day off work.





	Stopping The World (You Can't Get Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Chansooweek on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 2 - Harmony

As soon as they entered the open market, Kyungsoo was hit by the sudden influx of loud noises and strong smells. Chanyeol’s hand was warm in his as he carefully guided Kyungsoo to whichever stand was first on their list of groceries. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly sure why Chanyeol had brought him along but he was happy to go as soon as his boyfriend had suggested they make dinner together that night. It was rare that they both had time on their hands but, luckily, their respective jobs had both decided separately to have company mandated half-days once a month to decrease stress levels and increase efficiency. It was perfect for them that the first day for both companies happened to fall on the same day, it gave them a chance to relax together and do something like shop and cook together.  
It was an unspoken game, whenever Chanyeol cooked Kyungsoo showered him with compliments and Chanyeol did the same. It wasn’t really a game but if it was, Kyungsoo would like to think he was winning.  
Now, however, the game seemed to be What Will Kill Kyungsoo First: The Market Or Chanyeol? as the grip on his hand tightened and Chanyeol squeezed them between two crowds for separate stalls.  
Eventually, they made it to one of the many fish stalls. Kyungsoo really couldn’t see what made this one different. Well, except for the fact that Chanyeol seemed to know the owner well. Kyungsoo had never seen them before so he determined that the operator was only a market-friend.  
“Is this Kyungsoo?” The man asked, having finally noticed Chanyeol’s interlaced fingers. Kyungsoo gave the man a smile, nodding in confirmation.  
“It is.” Chanyeol said with a proud smile. “Isn’t he as cute as I’ve told you?” Chanyeol’s thumb rubbed Kyungsoo’s as he spoke. “Kyungsoo, this is Juwon. We went to school together before he moved down to the coast.”  
“Major downgrade.” The man, Juwon, said with a mischievous grin.  
“We met again a few weeks ago when I came to buy groceries and decided to catch up, remember,” Chanyeol had turned to Kyungsoo, “I asked you if you wanted to grab lunch with me and an old friend but you had that meeting?” Kyungsoo racked his brain for a moment, trying to pinpoint the occasion when it came to him.  
“Ah!” He exclaimed, not too loudly though. “I remember, sorry I couldn’t be there.” He said to Juwon who only waved his hand as if to say ‘forget about it’.  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Chanyeol told me you were a busy man.” Juwon said, the smile ever present on his lips. “How can I help you today, though.” He said, gesturing to the wide array of seafood on the table in front of him. Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol, allowing him to decide what their main course would be, only to find him examining the selection carefully.  
“How would you rate your saury.” Chanyeol asked, looking up from the table to meet Juwon’s gaze. Juwon puffed out his cheeks before letting the air out in somewhat of a sigh.  
“Well, policy says I should rate it as a twelve-out-of-ten but really I’d say it’s about an eight-point-six. A sure ten when prepared correctly.” Juwon divulged. Chanyeol moved his hand so that his arm was around Kyungsoo’s shoulders before pressing his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair. That meant his lips were almost on Kyungsoo’s ears who could feel his cheeks heat up as everyone there could see the close proximity. Not to mention Juwon standing right in front of them, smile still plastered on his face.  
“What’d you say about braised saury for dinner?” Chanyeol whispered, Kyungsoo could feel his lips brushing against the cartilage as he spoke.  
“Yeah, sounds good.” He said, voice sounding slightly forced. Chanyeol’s lips pressed just above his ears in a brief kiss before Chanyeol turned back to Juwon.  
“We’ll have one pound of saury.” Chanyeol said, his arm was still wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as Juwon prepared their fish for them. Kyungsoo shook Chanyeol’s arm off and as soon as Chanyeol’s pout started forming, their fingers were interlaced once more.  
“Here you go, have a nice day and I hope we can all meet up for lunch sometime soon?” Juwon said, Kyungsoo smiled while Chanyeol arranged for them to meet the next Tuesday.

 

Once home, Kyungsoo was glad to get the chance to cook with Chanyeol again. It had been a weekly thing when they first started dating but after moving in together, it had decreased exponentially. Now it was either one cooking for both or they’d just order take-out. This new policy was a godsend. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine spending his day off in any other way than with Chanyeol.  
“Babe?” Chanyeol whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear, startling him as he washed vegetables in the sink. Chanyeol chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Should we make enough to have leftovers tomorrow?” Kyungsoo nodded and felt Chanyeol press another kiss, this time to his temple.  
“How’s the saury coming?” Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol snuck his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, his head resting comfortably on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  
“It’s on the stove.” Chanyeol hummed.  
“Should you maybe check on it?” Kyungsoo asked with a low chuckle.  
“In a minute.” Kyungsoo let Chanyeol stay for a while before nudging him over. Chanyeol whined as he let go but returned to his duties all the same.  
Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol place the lid on the pot over the running water and felt the need to make sure Chanyeol knew he should lower the heat soon. Chanyeol reassured him that he didn’t need to worry and Kyungsoo smiled to himself. He knew Chanyeol could take care of himself despite his picky taste.

Kyungsoo was content as he finally climbed into bed. Chanyeol was already there, reading a book with furrowed brows from concentration. Kyungsoo smiled and let himself be fond of his boyfriend for a moment before turning off the ceiling light. He cuddled up to Chanyeol who instinctively wrapped his arm around him.  
Kyungsoo tried reading from Chanyeol’s book but soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. Chanyeol seemed to notice it as he reached down to give Kyungsoo a quick peck.  
“Babe, go to sleep.” Chanyeol said with a soft smile.  
“I don’t want to.” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyes half-lidded as he buried his face deeper into the side of Chanyeol’s chest.  
“Why not?” Chanyeol chuckled, adoration shining from his eyes.  
“I don’t want today to end.” Kyungsoo admitted, his words slightly slurred both from the exhaustion and Chanyeol’s body being pressed to his face.  
“We’ll still be here tomorrow, just go to bed, Kyungsoo.”  
“Only if you’ll sleep too.”  
“Fine, just for you.” Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol’s words as the latter placed his book on the nightstand, turned off his lamp, went further under the covers and turned to place his arm around Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess of a one-shot, the title is based on my view of domestic fics existing in a bubble where time exists but doesn't really move.


End file.
